


Break Me Down Then Build Me Up

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: I'll Survive, Paranoid [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mute Link, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Link what am I gonna do to this kid, Regaining Memories, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: The Calamity is gone, and Link can't be happier. He can finally be with his prince. But his memories are coming back. Why does Zelda look so upset? And what in the name of Hylia is an omega?I still suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fic I started on Tumblr. The first chapter is super short, but I promise it gets better. Hope you guys enjoy!

The Zora’s Domain was his favorite thing in all of Hyrule. After he and Zelda defeated the Calamity, and after a long rest in Kakario, she sent the knight on his way to the Domain to tell the Zora the news. She would have sent a message, but as Zelda talked with Link about his adventures when he woke up she gave him a soft smile and told him to saddle up, and that she would join him in a few days time. Link had all but ran to get his giant steed Nagash ready for the trip. By nightfall he was on his way.

He took his time at first since Nagash couldn’t go as fast as Zelda’s horse, or any other horse Link had rode. Though he couldn’t find himself to care. His mind was too busy on getting to Sidon. His mind filled with happy memories that made him feel warm inside. Swimming with Sidon, cooking with him, their first kiss, their first intimate touches (as minimal as they were, Link had been a nervous wreak), and finally before Link went to fight The Calamity Sidon asked to officially court Link, and the hero couldn’t sign yes fast enough. 

As happy as he was to go see his beloved prince, a feeling of unease settled into Link’s mind. After the battle, he and the princess went straight to Impa. While he was being healed they discovered that Link was what they called an Omega, and Zelda was an Alpha. While he had heard these terms around Hyrule, especially with the Zora, he had no idea what they truly meant. He was even more confused by Zelda’s reaction to the discovery. She had frowned, then looked as if she remembered something important, and then she seemed sad, as if the news brought up an emotional torrent she had repressed. He would have to ask her about it later, and also think on why the news made his heart freeze. Link shoved the unease down, and he pushed Nagash as fast as he could, eager to finally see Sidon after so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Link signing*
> 
> ^memory^
> 
> ||Thoughts||

“Princess, if I may be so bold, why did you let Master Link travel by himself? Aren’t you worried about him? What if he goes into heat while he travels? The wrong person, or people, could get a hold of him.” Dorian tried not to sound as harsh as he probably did. He trusted her judgement just like the rest of the village, but Link and Zelda had managed to find a special place in the hearts of the Sheikah people. They just wanted them to be safe. Impa gave Dorian a look before turning her attention back to the young princess. If her memory served her right, she knew why Zelda let the hero go alone.

Zelda gave a soft sigh as she set her quill down, stretching before turning to face Dorian. She knew he was worried, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried sick already for the boy. But Zelda gave Dorian a soft smile. “Of course I’m worried about him Dorian, but I know he can still take care of himself. He is the Hero of Hyrule after all. Besides, how could I say no to him when his eyes light up whenever he mentions Zora’s Domain or Prince Sidon?” Dorian clenched his fists. “But princess he’s an omega. His scent has been showing more signs that he is as the days go by! What if-” 

“Dorian.” Zelda’s voice was stern. “I’m not going to go into detail, especially with Link not present, but he has never been in heat before. Why he hasn’t gone into it by now is still a mystery, but I’m sure it has something to do with the Shrine of Resurrection’s effects on his body and memory. And honestly I hope he never fully regains what he lost.” Zelda quickly finished what she was writing and rolled the three pieces of parchment up separately, tying them closed and sealing them with wax. She handed them to the three men waiting outside, giving a fireproof elixer to one of them. “Please deliver these to the other races as quickly as you can. I must pack for my trip to the Zora’s Domain.” The men nodded and vanished quickly. 

Zelda turned back to Dorian. “I didn’t mean to sound harsh but please trust in me, and trust in Link. He’s done so much already. Out of everyone I know he deserves to be happy the most. As for why an alpha such as myself letting go of an extraordinary omega like Link, that chance was destroyed a century ago. I never want to see that look on his face ever again.” Dorian nodded slowly, grumbling an apology and excused himself when his daughters came running. Sighing to herself, Zelda went back up to her room to begin packing. She frowned as she picked up one of her old journals that was hidden away in Hyrule Castle, thankful that Link hadn’t found it before she had. She leafed through it, stopping on an entry and frowning more as she read it.

She would make sure Link got the happiness he deserved. She would -not- let that expression ever cross Link’s face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Link bounced in his saddle as the main bridge to the domain was in sight. He patted Nagash’s neck as the giant horse trotted down the bridge. Surprisingly enough, the domain was almost empty. Link frowned, stopping his horse when they got to Mipha’s statue. As he slowly climbed down and stretched his sore legs he could hear faint cheering coming from the east reservoir. Link smiled, giving Nagash a few apples to keep him busy while he bounded up the stairs to the thrown room. He figured it would be empty, but he wanted to make sure. Link ran back to his horse and jumped back up into the saddle, spurring the steed on and towards the east reservoir. 

When he couldn’t take Nagash any further, he sprinted the rest of the way. His smile growing as he got to the water and found the Zora were having a race of some sort. Link made his way to where King Dorephan and Muzu stood watching the race. He couldn’t see his prince, so he assumed he was racing as well. When the king noticed the Hylian, he smiled broadly and Link bowed. 

“Link, my boy! It’s been far too long. Glad to have you back in the Domain!” The king boomed gaining the attention of surrounding Zora. Even Muzu gave Link a soft, light hearted grunt his way. Link stood proudly before the king, grinning ear to ear. 

*We won. It’s over.* Link signed slowly, only Sidon had ever truly practiced to keep up with his more rapid signing. Dorephan’s eyes grew wide, as did Muzu’s, and he gave a booming laugh. Every Zora in and around the reservoir stopped and looked at the king and the champion. Sidon popped up out of the water, confused at first before he caught sight of his favorite Hylian. Swimming quickly to where they stood, he got out and was about to ask what was all the commotion about before his father yelled to all the Domain. 

“My fellow Zora! Champion Link has returned to us! The Calamity is no more! He has freed all of Hyrule!” 

Sidon’s eyes widened as the entire Domain filled with loud cheering, snapping out of it as Link jumped into his arms and pressed kisses all over the Prince’s face. Sidon’s laughed and returned the affection. He held his pearl close as all the other Zora continued to rain praises down on Link. King Dorephan smiled at the two before addressing his kingdom again. 

“We shall hold a grand celebration! Will Princess Zelda be joining us?” Link nodded. 

*She will be here in a few days time.* 

“Excellent! Now you too have some catching up to do. Better run off before you get swamped.” The king winked, bringing a chuckle from Sidon as he dashed away with his treasure. Link clung to Sidon and continued to press kisses to his chin before nuzzling into his neck. The breeze rustled Link’s hair as they ran and he blinked, this, this felt…Familiar? 

^Link’s heart thundered in his chest as he desperately held onto the woman running with him. He looked up at her frowning. She was beautiful, sun-gold hair, ocean blue eyes. But…Her eyes looked so sad. She looked scared. Maybe that’s why his heart felt like bursting? Why was his face wet? When she tripped, they fell against a tree. A forest? What was happening? She set him down, breathing hard and wiping tears from his face. 

“It’s OK honey don’t cry. I need you to be very brave for me OK? Can you do that?” Link gave a shaky nod and sniffled. The woman smiled and hugged him tightly. 

“My courageous boy….Always keep smiling. Chase happiness. Fight for it. You’ll be OK Link. I promise. I will protect-” the woman screamed as a tall black shadow grabbed her by her hair, dragging her away from Link despite her protests. 

“Mommy….?”^ 

“My pearl?” Sidon was looking at Link, concern etched on his face. The prince brought a thumb to Link’s face and gently wiped a tear away. “My love, why are you crying?” 

Link blinked. Why was he crying? That uneasy feeling rose again in his mind. Was that a memory? Was…Was that his mother? He rubbed his face and shook his head, smiling at Sidon. 

*I’m OK. We can talk about it later. I missed you so much. I didn’t mean to be gone so long, my wounds took longer to heal than I thought.* Sidon frowned, but soon gave Link his signature grin. 

“And I missed you too my little Hylian! Come, you must catch me up on everything! I must know how your battle went!” Sidon lead Link to his private chamber. He also wanted to ask Link why his scent was, much much sweeter this time, but perhaps he should wait on that. There would be plenty of time to discuss such things after all. 

Link smiled, shoving his unease down, and began telling Sidon about the great battle with the Calamity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spiral begins.

Sidon was in awe and had to hold back a swell of emotion as Link told him about his battle with The Calamity. What worried the prince even more when Link took off his tunic were the slew of new scars his pearl had now, ranging from burn-like patches to raised lines on his skin. Link assured him they didn’t hurt nearly as bad as they did a few months ago, crawling back into the Prince’s lap nuzzling into the softer scales on his chest. Sidon rubbed the Hylian’s back tenderly as he pressed kisses into his soft hair.

“I’m glad you wrote to me as often as you could my love. Though, it didn’t keep my fears for your safety away…” Sidon’s voice was but a whisper, and Link cupped his cheeks gently to press a soft kiss to the Zora’s lips. 

*I’m sorry I worried you so much…Zelda wasn’t going to let me leave till she knew I was OK. That and we did find out something..* Link bit his lip nervously. Sidon’s tilted his head. “Oh? What might that be?” 

*Well, I know your father and the elders a bit sceptical about us being together and not being able to produce an heir…* Link’s cheeks and ears turned a very dark shade of red but Sidon remained quiet, waiting for Link to finish. *It’s embarrassing. I mean I should’ve figured it out myself but with my life at stake all the time, alone time really wasn’t an option….But it turns out I..I’m an omega..* 

Sidon’s pupils contracted into slits, making Link shrink back a bit. The prince grabbed the hero by the hips and pulled him closer, burying his face to the crook of Link’s neck and inhaling deeply. That’s why his scent was sweeter. Sidon inhaled again, pupils blowing, a deep growl bubbling in his chest as his alpha instincts started to kick in. He lapped at Link’s neck, earning a soft whimper from his treasure. When Sidon started to smell bitter fear mixing with Link’s own sweetness and felt a raised line across the soft flesh he frowned and lifted his head to inspect it. What he found made his pupils contract again. Across Link’s neck was a thick scar, like someone tried to slit his throat. He gripped Link by his upper arms, and as his lips curled to snarl ready to kill whoever did this to his pearl, another fear filled whimper brought him back to his senses. Link was staring at him with wide eyes, Sidon quickly let go of his arms. 

“Oh-oh goddess Link I’m so sorry! I..I didn’t mean to-” he was cut off by trembling hands petting his cheeks. Link whined again before his eyes became vacant, and he went rigid. Sidon caught Link by the shoulders before he fell backwards. 

“Link? Link?!” 

^“Link! What happened?!” He looked up at his mother as she entered his bedroom and sniffled, rubbing at his bruising cheek with his good arm. 

“Why…Why does —– hate me…Was I bad?” Link started to cry again when the woman pulled him into a hug, gently petting his hair and shooshing him. 

“No sweetheart, of course he doesn’t hate you…He just doesn’t understand. That’s all my little one. Hush now it will be alright. Let me see your arm.” She was gentle as she rolled up the sleeve on his tunic, wincing at the large bruises forming on his skin. She kissed the marks softly and was about to say something else when the sound of a slamming door made them both jump. 

“Link get under your bed. Don’t come out until I come get you. Understand?” The boy nodded quickly and did as his mother told him when she ran out of his room. Link covered his ears and cried silently as shouting and the sound of skin hitting skin filled the tiny cabin he called home…^ 

Link jumped out of his stupor, breathing hard, and found Sidon looking at him in panic. 

“My pearl, what happened? Did I scare you that badly? Who hurt you?” His voice was shaking, and Link frowned. He wasn’t hurt…Was he? He took a few shuddering breaths to steady his hands. 

*It….It wasn’t you. I mean, your eyes did surprise me..But…* Link shakily pointed to his head, hoping Sidon would understand. Aren’t memories of your mother supposed to be happy? 

Sidon tilted his head again, “Your head? Do you mean your memories are coming back?” When Link nodded slowly the prince brought the shaking boy closer, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Oh my pearl…Do you want to talk about it?” 

Link sat back again, *It started with this uneasy feeling when I found out I was an omega….But I’m starting to remember my childhood I think?* Link rubbed his bare arm a bit, frowning deeply. *They’ve been of my mother…But she looked so sad…* He trailed off, dropping his hands into his lap. He was going to leave out the parts about the bruises and shouting for now. Sidon lifted his chin and gently kissed his lips. Link sighed into him as he kissed back. 

“Perhaps they are starting to return to you because the Calamity is gone? Stress can hinder a lot of things.” Link shrugged. He went to lean into Sidon again but stopped when he saw a worrying look in those amber eyes. “Link…I know that I’ve seen every scar on you. But,” Sidon gently ran his thumb over Link’s neck. “I’m sure I’ve never seen this one…And it looks older than the rest. How did it happen?” 

Frowning again Link followed Sidon’s thumb with his fingers, sure enough there was a raised scar there. His eyebrows knitted together. How in the name of Hylia did he get this? His mind seemed keen on blocking out whatever had happened. Link shrugged. He could worry about it later. 

“I’m truly sorry for scaring you my treasure…I’ve never noticed your scent before. You hid it well. I never took you for an omega..” Sidon went back to nuzzling Link’s neck, grinning when he felt a shiver running down his little Hylian’s spine. “I promise to keep my urges in check until you’re ready. Zora’s are…Violent lovers. I’ll have to get a suppressor potion from the healers to keep my rut at bay. For now, I’m perfectly content with just holding you, my beloved. You’ve had a long journey, may I hold you while we rest?” 

Link smiled, crawling off Sidon’s lap and more onto the bed. His prince followed to curl around him, rubbing his back softly and pressing gentle kisses to his head. Link would have time to worry later. He missed his prince too much to let anything bring him down right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go downhill from here.

Zelda’s cold stare landed on the Yiga member being held down by Dorian and another Sheikah alpha. They had been ambushed by five clan members as soon as they came to Inogo Bridge, two managed to escape, though between the three traveling alphas they disposed of the remaining two and captured the third. Zelda crouched by the struggling man and ripped away his mask, grabbing him by his hair and yanking his head up to meet her gaze.

“You know, before the Calamity I probably would have let you and your brothers go but I’ve been fighting for the last 100 years and I’m quite tired of these kinds of shenanigans, I believe I deserve a nice, relaxing stay at the Zora’s Domain. Now, care to tell me why you had the gall to ambush the Princess of Hyrule?”

The man snarled at her, spitting blood onto the leg of her trousers, which warranted his face slammed into the ground and his head yanked back once again. 

“I would answer me if I were you. For an -omega- to attack an -alpha-, a royal alpha at that, is punishable by death. But I know you had a reason so,” Zelda pressed a dagger to the man’s throat, making his breath hitch and the scent of fear filled the air. “Why. Did. You. Attack. Us.” The princess kept her voice calm, but the venom dripping off every word was almost palatable. 

“We-we were ordered to capture the Hero of Hyrule.” The clan member heaved from the weight of Dorian’s foot on his back. “Our new leader wants h-him to breed stronger members. We know he’s an omega. A special one at that. We-we thought he was with you, that’s why we attacked.” Zelda froze at this information, pressing the dagger harder onto the man’s skin with a growl. 

“Where in the deepest pits did you get this information?” The anger in her voice made the air buzz, and the omega on the ground whimpered. Even Dorian and the other Sheikah were surprised. 

“Sp-spying on you in Kakariko. We know h-he’s in the Domain now. My master will get ahold of him! He won’t stand a chan-ACK!” Zelda hit the man hard enough to knock him out, he went limp. She began to pace quickly, re-sheathing her dagger. 

“Dorian tie him up. He’s coming with us. We need to get to the King. Now.” Dorian nodded, tossing their prisoner onto one of the horses and they took off as quickly as they could. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They got to the main bridge of the Domain before sundown. Zelda quickly passed by all Zora she came across, dead set on getting to the throne room. She could apologize later. Dorian following closely behind her with the clan member. 

As they entered the throne room, King Dorephan greeted them with a smile, though it quickly fell at the sight of the princess’s face. That, and the smell of pure rage wafting from her. 

“Ah Princess, Link told us you would be here soon for the celebration…But that look on your face tells me otherwise. Has something happened?” 

Zelda quickly bowed, as did Dorian before he dropped his cargo, the Yiga yelping as he hit the floor. Muzu glared at the trio, waiting for an explanation on the rude entry. 

“Forgive me your Highness, but where are Link and Sidon? Something has come up and needs immediate attention.” She tried her best to keep her voice cool, but even she could still feel the rage vibrating as she spoke. 

“The champion and my son are spending the next few days together before the celebration. They’re currently at the East Reservoir, Sidon is trying to teach that boy how to swim. I understand that you approve of my son courting your knight? Has this decision changed?” The King inquired. 

“Of course I approve. I have not, nor will I, change my mind. Though your tone suggests you are not happy with this news. I assume the issue is when it comes to producing an heir?” The King and Muzu nodded. “No need to worry about that. Link is an omega.” There was a collective gasp, but Zelda held her hand up. “ I don’t mean to be rude, we can discuss their courting later. A much bigger problem is on the rise.” Zelda dragged the Yiga Infront of the King, yanking his head up and forcing him to look at Dorephan. “We were ambushed at Inogo Bridge, we managed to capture this one and the information he gave…” She growled at the quivering man under her. “Tell him exactly what you told me. And pray to Hylia they let me deal with you, the Zora aren’t kind to those who threaten the ones they consider family.” 

As the man relayed what he told Zelda, Dorephan’s expression morphed into anger. He quickly ordered the man be taken to the dungeons for Sidon to personally deal with. Turning his focus back to the princess, Dorephan cleared his throat. 

“I do not wish to alarm my people Zelda. What do you propose we do about this? We cannot delay the celebration…” He trailed off, pondering on the options they had. Dorephan honestly had never heard of the Yiga clan before, but this plan of theirs was disturbing. 

“Has Sidon marked Link yet?” Dorephan shook his head. “Then may I suggest simply upping the amount of patrol, day and night. Dorian and the other Sheikah I brought are more than willing to help keep Link safe. Also, any trade with traveling Hylians needs to be done outside the main bridge. The Yiga can disguise themselves. Just until Sidon marks Link.” 

Dorephan looked at Zelda thoughtfully. She reminded the old Zora of her father, but only in her conviction. The king remembered those cold eyes in the king of Hyrule, the man never truly cared about anything except making stronger warriors. That had been his downfall. But Zelda, thought this was the first time Dorephan had met the girl since the Calamity, just showed him that maybe, just maybe, she would turn out a better ruler than her father. “I have to agree with you. I’ll have at least two guards posted to Sidon’s private chamber at all times.” 

Zelda nodded, about to say something else when movement caught her attention. She smiled softly as she saw Sidon carrying a sleeping Link on his back. The hero was wearing his Zora armor, still dripping with water. When the prince stopped to say something to his father, he realized they had company. 

“Oh! Princess, welcome!” He kept his voice quiet. “It’s good to see you made it here safely.” Sidon gave her a grin before he excused himself, needing to get Link to bed. What surprised him was that his father ordered two soldiers to stand guard at his chambers, and Zelda accompanied him. Her frown deepened when she saw how pale Link was. 

“Is he OK? He doesn’t look well…” She couldn’t reach his forehead, Sidon was too tall. 

The prince gave her a lopsided smile, “He wasn’t feeling well, so we decided to cut the swimming lessons short today. He’s actually starting to get a bit warm…” Zelda’s eyes widened. 

“Is it his heat? Sidon if it is you need to-” the prince cut her off with a glare to match her own. 

“His scent hasn’t gotten stronger. What’s this about?” They entered Sidon’s room, he carefully removed the Zora armor and tucked Link in. He frowned at the sweat gathering on his pearl’s forehead, and the way his breathing seemed to be slightly laboured. Perhaps Link pushed himself to hard? Zelda felt his forehead. 

“He has a fever…How has he been feeling?” Sidon blinked at her, his confusion evident. She seemed tense, angry. He couldn’t sense any intent to try and take Link from her, but her behavior was concerning him. 

“He was feeling fine when he arrived. He’s started remembering his childhood though…” Sidon blinked when the princess froze. “What has he been remembering?” Zelda inwardly flinched at the harshness in her voice. She refused to turn out like her father had. Damn her alpha bloodline. 

“He says he’s been remembering his mother. But I believe there’s more to it…” Sidon gently moved his treasure’s bangs from his forehead. He would have to send in a healer to keep an eye on him. It seemed Zelda needed to talk. 

“Princess why don’t we go to the dining hall? We can discuss what we need to over food and drink.” He smiled at her, wanting to silence the stale rage she seemed to be unable to quell. When she nodded he stood, making sure Link was tucked into the blankets. Sidon placed a kiss on his pearl’s lips before he and Zelda quietly left the room, the guards taking their places at each side of his door. 

Though as Link slept, the darkness that had barred his memories broke apart, and he was cast into a spiral of nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say things get worse before they get better...

Sidon was disturbed by the increased amount of guards patrolling the Domain as they left the infirmary, the healer quickly making her way to his chambers to keep an eye on Link. He hadn’t ordered for the increase, nor did he recall anything happening to cause such action. Glancing at the princess walking with him to the dining hall he noticed her entire being was tense, eyes hard and still showing signs of anger mixing with raw emotion. This caused more worry to bloom in Sidon’s chest.

As they entered the hall, Zelda took a seat at the far corner and requested the strongest drink the Zora’s had. Sidon blinked before taking a seat next to her, requesting something light to drink, as well as a simple dish for them both. The drinks arrived first. Zelda knocked her drink back in one gulp and requested another. The Zora serving them quickly fetched another, this one Zelda simply sipped, her body slowly relaxing. 

“I must apologise for my behavior Prince Sidon…It wasn’t my intention to come across as cold.” She ran a hand over face, sighing deeply. 

“You must have your reasons to act that way Princess. I’m only alarmed as to why everyone seems to on edge. What happened while Link and I were at the Reservoir?” Sidon took a slow drink, eyes on Zelda. 

She sighed again, staring into her glass and swirling the liquid. “Have you heard of the Yiga Clan, prince?” 

“Link told me that he helped the Gerudo retrieve an item from them, and that he’s encountered them across Hyrule. They seem intent on killing him actually…” Sidon frowned. 

“They want more from him than his death. Those bastards want to use him to breed…” 

Sidon stilled, holding back a snarl that was forming in his chest. “I won’t let them touch my pearl.” 

Zelda smiled at him. “I’m glad to hear that…. Hopefully we can stop the attack before you two get married.” She giggled softly at the surprised look on the Prince’s face. 

“You mean you approve?” 

“Of course I do. I’m giving him away myself.” She took another drink. Sidon tilted his head. 

“I don’t mean to be rude Princess but, why are you so willing to let him go? I was certain a battle of dominance was to happen.” Which Sidon was already prepared to win, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. 

Zelda’s expression fell, a deep sadness replacing the exhaustion and anger. “Because…I was the reason he lost his voice…” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

^“You little bastard! Get back here!” Link tried to hide, but a rough hand grabbed him by the hair and tossed him into the wall. He felt his ribs cracking, a wheezing sob escaping his lips. The blows on him continued to rain, he blocked his face with his arms. 

“Worthless! You tainted my bloodline! To think an omega was born out of a strong line of alphas!” Link felt spit hit his face. “I should kill you like I did your whore of a mother!” 

Tears fell. Link has dealt with this since his mother died. He couldn’t escape. He prayed for death…^ 

A broken whine left his chapped lips. He could hear a soft voice next to him and something cool places on his forehead. Link felt too hot, he wanted Sidon. He didn’t have the energy to open his eyes, he couldn’t speak, couldn’t sign. What was happening to him? He fell back into the spiral of hell he was trying to free himself of as the voice next to him tried their best to sooth his panic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“What do you mean by that Princess?” Sidon was very confused. How was it her fault that Link couldn’t speak? 

Zelda took a long draught of her drink, leaning back in her chair. “When…When my father was alive, he was set on creating the strongest army possible. Only the strongest alphas were allowed to breed, and only the strongest omegas were allowed to bear those children…“ She gave a half-hearted laugh. “To think that’s how he thought was the only solution to making a strong race. Hylians can be so selfish…All of us use to be that way. The weak ones were used as slaves, either for work or…Pleasure.” Zelda bit out that last part. Sidon’s eyes going wide as he listened. 

“After I came of age for my first rut, my father sent his soldiers out to find only the best omega they could find. I’m not sure how they found him, but they brought Link to my chamber. H-he was so skinny, Sidon. Covered in bruises and cuts. I actually laughed at him…” She downed the rest of her drink, when she asked for another she gave a lopsided smile to the server when the Zora asked if she was sure. “I’m sure dear, my mate used to be the Champion of the Gerudo. I had to learn to hold my liquor with that one.” The Zora nodded and refilled the glass. 

“I couldn’t smell fear on him. In fact, looking back on it I don’t know how I didn’t sense the goddess power flowing in his veins. But his smell is so…Sweet. Intoxicating. It spurred my rut on, and I…” She took a shuddering breath. “I had him pinned, I managed to take his trousers off even with his struggling. I almost…I almost took him. Until he started -screaming-, and his fear was so strong it snapped me out of my rut. I saw the bruises on his thighs….That -look- on his face…That sheer terror…” Tears were forming in her eyes as she downed half her drink again. “It caught me off guard, and even in his weakened state he had a powerful right hook.” A weak chuckle left her lips. “He pulled his clothes back on and ran off. I’m not sure where he went, or if my father caught him…But…” 

Zelda choked on a sob as she continued. “It was about a week after that, the other champions and I were going to the Spring of Courage. When we got there, Farosh was curled around the goddess statue. It scared us. Mipha had smelled the blood….and-and I could hear a voice, begging me to help him.” Her tears were falling faster now. “Link was at the base of the statue, naked, bloodied, so -broken-….That..That gurgling noise he was making. Someone slit his throat. I’m not sure how he was still alive. None of us were sure. When Mipha began healing him, I heard Farosh speaking. Telling me to right my wrong. To take him to the Great Deku Tree, never fail the Hero Of Time again…” 

She turned her teary eyes to the prince, only crying more at the look of horror and anger etched in his features. “I promised Farosh. I know I had been harsh on Link, to keep him safe from my father I had to treat him how I did when I knighted him. I know I failed him again when the Calamity came. I won’t fail him again Sidon. I can’t let him look like that again. I won’t allow that terror taint him. I won’t let it taint you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Link sobbed weakly as memories assaulted him, beatings, being violated, over and over again. It made his fever climb, until it suddenly broke, and Link screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

The guards wouldn’t let them in, and Sidon was furious. He and Zelda heard Link screaming from the room, and they had ran there as fast as they could.

“How dare you defy your prince! Let. Me. In!” Zelda blinked at the ferocity in Sidon’s voice, he was usually so passive.

“S-sir we can’t! We had direct orders from an elder…” The poor guards were shaking. 

Sidon was about to start shouting again when a strange Zora seemed to materialize out of the shadows of the door. She was smaller than Sidon, black and grey, odd golden markings adorned her scales, a silver sword on her right hip, a large conch on her left, and her piercing red eyes made the two freeze.

“You’re being very loud you know.” She glared at them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoever the voice belonged to, they had an amazing effect on calming the screaming Hylian, or maybe it was the thick liquid they shoved down his throat. Link felt the tonic cooling him from the inside once it hit his rolling stomach. But why was his body in so much pain? This couldn’t be from swimming…. 

“You with me now, child?” The voice was femmine, but the accent was strange. Link groaned and slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to see a…Zora? This Zora was so different than the ones he was used to. She looked to be slightly shorter than Sidon, busty with a round belly, her scales were brownish and white in color and she was covered in little spines. Link furrowed his brow, and she chuckled. 

“Good to see you awake sweet wave. Ya had me in the ringer for a bit there ya know.” She placed a cool rag on his forehead. “Folks around here call me Madame Kenna, or Big Mama, depends on who ya ask.” She gave him a wink, wiping her hands on a different rag. “Now, Ah bet you’re mighty confused as to what’s happenin’ to ya, right?” Link gave a weak nod, gasping in pain. 

“Easy sugar, you’re body is goin’ through some changes.” Kenna turned from him, the sound of clanking glass could be heard before she turned back. Holding a bottle of greenish liquid, Kenna gently lifted Link’s head and put the bottle to his lips. “Drink up sweet thing, it’s gonna taste like fermented seaweed, but it’s the only thing Ah can give you for the pain.” Link made a face as he slowly drank the potion, coughing afterward. 

Kenna gave him a gentle smile, before the sound of arguing could be heard from outside the door. 

“Oh for the love of Hylia…Hold on honey Ah’m gonna have to knock some skulls together.” She patted his head before getting up and storming out the door. 

The three that were arguing stopped as the doors were thrown open, the odd Zora straightened herself before bowing slightly. Sidon rose to his full height, baring his teeth. 

“I demand to be let-” the round Zora suddenly grabbed him by a headfin, yanking him down to her level. 

“Now you listen hear youngin’ that boy in there is under enough stress already. He don’t need you romping in here, gettin’ slick out the mouth. Ya understand?” Her voice was stern, not to be challenged. Zelda and the guards gasped at her actions though. What was Sidon going to do? The Zora squinted at the prince, waiting for his response. 

Sidon growled softly, clenching his fists, but relented. “I…Apologize for my actions…I just want to be with my mate, Madame.” 

Her eyes softened before she let him go, putting her hands on her hips. “They call me Kenna, boy. Just behave yourself. You too Eclipse, Ah taught ya better than that girly.” 

Eclipse bowed her head, mumbling an apology. This seemed to satisfy Kenna. 

“Now if y'all are gonna keep ya voices down, you can see him. He’s still got a fever, but he’s coherent enough for visitors.” She motioned them to follow, Eclipse by her side. Sidon and Zelda shared a glance before following. 

Seeing Link in the state he was in, flushed and panting with fever, a layer of sweat coating his skin, his face twisted in pain, it made Sidon’s heart clench. When the Hylian heard footsteps, he cracked his eyes open, giving them a weak smile. 

“Oh, my pearl…How are you feeling?” Sidon sat in the chair next to the bed, Zelda standing next to him, she didn’t miss the passing fear in Link’s eyes when he saw her. 

Link slowly lifted his hand, giving a shaky thumbs up. Sidon chuckled, gently running his claws through Link’s hair. Zelda gave his arm a pat, and he smiled at her, the fear didn’t pass his eyes again. 

“What’s happening to him, Madame?” Zelda spoke up after a moment of silence. 

“Well, turns out sweet wave here is what we call a late bloomer.” Kenna stated bluntly, dabbing sweat of Link’s forehead. 

“Late bloomer?” Zelda and Link were confused. They’ve never heard of such a thing, Sidon had made a noise of understanding. 

“Eeyup. It happens all the time. Normally as a youngin’ reaches the age for their first rut or heat, the changes are gradual. It feels a bit like a growth spurt. Cept’ they want ta hump everything in sight.” Kenna chuckled. “But if a youngin’ is stressed, it delays the changes. So when it finally happens, they become very sick for a few days. Pain and everything. Normally, it only lasts about three days.” 

“But…?” Zelda pressed. 

“With Link’s 100 year nap Ah’ve been hearin’ about, it could last longer, but there’s really no tellin’ how long.” Madame Kenna noticed Link’s eyes getting heavy and smiled at the boy. 

“Get some sleep sugar. Eclipse will watch ya while Ah talk to your friends, alright?” Link nodded slowly, falling asleep before the door closed. 

Sidon and Zelda watched as Kenna’s shoulders slumped, a long sigh leaving the old Zora. They followed as she started down the long hallway towards the main square. 

“You two mind tellin’ me what in the Great Ocean is going on around here? Ah’ve never seen so many guard patrollin’ before, even when the Calamity came around.” They stopped by Mipha’s statue, the only Zora out were the guards on patrol. 

“There…Was an incident at Inogo Bridge, there’s a group that call themselves the Yiga Clan. They attacked me and my two guards, we managed to capture one. The Yiga want Link to breed stronger alphas…” Zelda clenched her fists, Sidon containing a growl. 

Kenna blinked, running her hand over her face. “They’ll ruin that boy if they get him…He’s been ruined enough.” Sidon’s head snapped up, tilting his head. 

“What do you mean?” Zelda was looking at her now too. 

The brown Zora sighed heavily, sitting down at the base of the statue. “How much do you two know of Link’s past?” 

Sidon shook his head, but Zelda stepped closer. “I know more than Sidon does. Link is my appointed knight.” 

“Do you know anything about his parents?” 

Zelda’s brow furrowed. “As far as I knew he…He didn’t have any..” 

Kenna studied the princess’s face, her frown deepening. “What about where he was born?” 

Zelda shook her head again, looking more upset the more she was asked questions. Sidon stayed quiet, trying to calm the rage building in him. 

The old Zora ran her hands along her short head fin, rubbing the back of her head slowly. “Now, Ah saw the scar on his neck. Ah know he can’t talk, but screaming and small noises are easy. Vocal cords vibrate in different ways for different sounds. Poor thing…” Kenna sighed, “some of the guppies in mah home reef had to learn sign language, and Ah learned how to read lips for the ones who were slow to catch on. Ah gotta hand to them lil’ ones, signin’ isn’t easy.” 

Kenna looked up and Zelda and Sidon, her face unreadable. “That boy is gonna a have one hell of a time gettin’ through whatever darkness his father left in him. Are you two ready to help him through this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenna and Eclipse are my OCs. I only one art piece of Eclipse on my Tumblr, and she is based off a frill shark. Kenna is based off a puffer fish, her accent is southern. I love the large and in charge, motherly types. No art of her yet, but soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Sidon’s held Link close to his chest as he lowered them into the healing pool. It was the fifth day of Link’s changes, and he was making remarkable progress. He still had extreme bouts of pain, but they were gettin farther apart. Link was just happy he could get out of bed, even if Sidon had to carry him still. His prince rubbed his back slowly as they soaked, the water pleasantly warm. The Hylian was happy but embarrassed that he was naked with Sidon, his compression shorts were starting to get too tight for him. 

“Are you feeling OK, my love? How’s the pain?” Sidon nuzzled the top of his head gently, letting Link sit on his lap while Sidon sat on one of the steps leading into the water, just low enough for the healing liquid to reach up to the middle of Link’s back. The small Hylian sat up enough so Sidon could see his hands, making a so-so gesture. 

*It’s not as bad right now, my hips hurt the most…Why does it hurt so bad? Madame Kenna tried to explain it to me, but I think I kept going in and out..* Link frowned, he hated everything about this. 

“It’s alright my pearl, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. You’re body is finally going through the changes it needed to go through when you came of age for your first heat.“ Sidon brushed Link’s hair from his face. “Madame Kenna told us that extreme stress can postpone the changes…” 

Sidon’s pause made Link tilt his head, and he gently ran his hand along the scales above Sidon’s heart. His prince had been acting strange lately, no one would tell him what was going on. Not that they could, until today if Link wasn’t asleep he was in excruciating pain. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, my treasure, what…What have you been remembering?” Sidon looked Link directly in the eyes, frowning when his pearl looked down at the water and a visible tremor shook him before he looked back up at Sidon. 

*I…My father…* Link dropped his hands back into the water. 

“Take your time, love. I’m here, I got you.” 

Link nodded slowly, taking a shuddering breath. *My father…Would beat me, all the time. Mom would try to keep me from him, but he always found a way. I still don’t know why he hated me so much…* Tears started to form in Link’s eyes. *He always said I was worthless, that me being an omega tainted his bloodline. He…He would hurt me..* Link couldn’t sign what he wanted to, just pointed to his lap under the water. 

Sidon’s eyes went wide. Things like this never happened in the Domain. The prince wished Link’s father was still alive, just so he could rip him apart. Slowly. Madame Kenna could only tell them what she had seen Link silently scream in his sleep, but none of them knew how bad it really was. Sidon doubted Zelda even knew. Sidon slowly lifted Link’s chin, watching tears roll down his little treasurer’s cheeks. There was something swirling in those ocean blue eyes that Sidon didn’t recognize. 

“Link, what else did he do?” The prince knew Link had to get all this out in the open, for his own sanity. 

*I don’t know. It’s still blocked…* Link hid his face in Sidon’s chest, trying to hold back his tears. There was an uncomfortable heat building in his gut. Sidon rubbed his back lovingly. 

“It’s alright dearheart he can’t hurt you anymore. Just let it out Link, you can’t keep this in any longer. No one will think less of you, -I- won’t think less of you. You were a child, you didn’t deserve any of what you went through. No one deserves that.” Sidon continued cooing sweet things to his pearl, he had to keep his own emotions in check. Rage was boiling in his chest. 

The heat in his gut was still building, and Link started to feel sick again. But something was different about it this time. He whined into Sidon’s chest, curling his fingers into his scales. Sidon blinked, lifting Link’s chin. Link’s face was flushed, he almost looked pained. His eyes were glassy. 

“Is the pain coming back love? Do you need that elixer-” Sidon gasped softly when Link ground his hips down into Sidon’s lap, another whine leaving parted lips. The prince bit his lip. Kenna told him this would happen. When Link’s changes started to come to an end, he would start getting normal heat symptoms. Though she warned against a full on mating session until Link was through the worst of it and on a normal cycle. 

“Easy, love, I got you. You’re OK. This is normal.” He gasped again when Link ground harder into him. “I can’t give you fully what you want yet, but if you’ll let me, I’ll take care of you.” 

A sob was what Sidon got as an answer. He pressed kisses to Link’s heated face, running his hands along Link’s sides. He took notice to how his pearl’s hips were getting wider. Poor thing, no wonder he was in so much pain. For once Sidon was glad he was taking that repression potion. Link looked so needy, it made the prince want to take his treasure right then and there. Mark him up, let the world know that Link was his and his alone. 

Sidon carefully lifted Link by his hips, setting him on the step and moving Infront of him. Link tried to pull Sidon back to him, and Sidon gently kissed his lips. 

“Easy, my treasure, let me take care of you. I’ll make it good. I promise. Hold onto my fins alright? If you want me to stop, tug as hard as you can.” Link was panting quickly, but nodded. He feverishly pet his hands along Sidon’s crest and head fin before gripping it tightly. Sidon gave him a soft smile before lowering himself into the water, gently moving Link’s thighs apart. Sidon shuddered when Link’s scent hit him, but he quickly regained his composure. 

Sidon nuzzled Link’s thighs, giving little nips to the soft flesh. His poor treasure was painfully hard, precum beading at the head of his cock. Sidon slowly lapped at the fluid, groaning at how sweet Link tasted. When he wrapped his long tongue around the shaft, he heard Link cry out, and he smiled. Sidon continued to run his tongue along Link’s cock before he traveled lower, discovering the entrance right behind his Hylian’s balls. With the first lap of his tongue, he felt Link’s grip on his fins tighten. Sidon kept the licks gentle, not diving in yet until that grip relaxed. 

When it didn’t, Sidon moved lower to the tight ring of Link’s ass, swirling his tongue along the outside. Link was squirming now, leaning into Sidon’s crest. Sidon could feel his breathing picking up, how hot his skin was even in the cooling water. The prince moved back up to Link’s other entrance, slowly wiggling the tip of his tongue into the soft folds. Link gasped, his little nails digging into Sidon’s scales. Link’s head was swimming and fuzzy. What was Sidon licking?! It was driving him crazy! Even when the shadows in his mind threatened to take over, every swipe of Sidon’s tongue chased them away. Link focused on the swaying of Sidon’s head fin and the odd pleasure his prince was giving him. It was a nice change from pain. 

Feeling Link starting to get used to the stimulation to his entrance, Sidon slowly pushed his tongue inside. He felt Link immediately tense, so Sidon wiggled his tongue along his walls, earning a buck from his precious pearl. Sidon hummed, the vibration from his tongue had Link moaning louder, the water hardly muffled the noise. Sidon’s tongue was thick, with how tight Link was the Zora was almost fearful that even this would be too much for his Hylian. He slowly pushed his tongue deeper, ripping a sobbing moan from his pearl. 

Sidon could feel Link moving his finger on his fin, he was trying to communicate to him. 

Faster, please. How could Sidon deny him? 

Sidon thrust his tongue into Link, rubbing along his walls firmly. Link cried out and moaned above him, the heat was coiling in his gut, it was becoming unbearable. Link could only hold on tightly to Sidon’s fins. He clenched hard on his lover’s tongue, bucking his hips more as Sidon’s hands massaged his ass cheeks and thighs. Link couldn’t help the squeal that ripped from his throat when he felt Sidon gently push a clawed finger into his other hole, the tight ring of muscles resisting before giving way with a soft pop. 

Sidon was mindful of his claw, gently thrusting his finger as he licked deep into Link’s entrance. Sidon was savoring the taste. It was simply intoxicating. He could hear Link’s whining and moaning getting louder and more high pitched, his walls clenching tightly, before his Hylian practically screamed as he came. The heat in his gut uncoiling with such a force it almost hurt. Thick ropes of cum mixed with the water as Sidon drew out Link’s orgasm. 

As Link calmed down, the Zora gently pulled out his finger, then his tongue, lapping at the fluids and cleaning his pearl. Link had gone limp above him, breathing heavily. Sidon smiled as he held Link’s hips to keep him upright, moving slowly so Link wouldn’t be jostled too much. Sidon repositioned them to how they were sitting before, letting Link lean his full weight against his chest. 

“Is that better my love? How do you feel?” Sidon gently ran his claws through Link’s hair. He smiled as Link gave a weak nod, falling asleep quickly. 

*************************** 

It was another two days before Link was able to walk on his own without pain. He sighed softly as Kenna left to go make more of her elixer, leaving him with Eclipse again. Sidon and Zelda had to discuss things with the King, and Link was getting antsy. He wanted to go outside! He wanted to know what was going on, besides the obvious to his body. 

He had to admit though, Eclipse was an interesting Zora. She was quick to learn, it only took her about three hours to get the gist of what Link would sign to her. She would mess up on occasion, but was patient when Link corrected her until she understood. He found that, when he was lucid, they could talk for hours. Eclipse told him of her realm, the Twilight Realm, how everything was so different here, the colors and creatures, how her people and other races thrived in the neverending twilight, how she was a warrior like he was. Link told her about everything he could remember, and everything he discovered upon his awakening. When he asked about the conch she carried, her face lit up. 

“It was given to me by our Queen. She told me that with this conch I could summon monsters from our realm to this one, under my control of course. But I haven’t truly tested it yet. It takes too much magic and can leave one very weak if it’s used outside of the twilight hours.” 

Link nodded, though it still baffled him. 

*Why did you come to this realm by the way? If you don’t mind me asking.* The two had decided to not stay cooped up in the room and walking around the Domain. The guards posted outside the door told them there was a small training area that was still within the limits, and Link was itching to practice, even if it was against Kenna’s orders. 

“Our Queen wanted to test the best warriors from each race. We all got a special item that allowed us to walk freely within this realm, as well as an item like my conch.” Eclipse shrugged. “I met Kenna on the southern beaches, ran into some trouble and she helped me out. I’ve been traveling with her since, learning all I can.” 

When the reached the training grounds, Link decided to practice his bow, thinking it would be less of a strain on him. He wanted to keep his strength up. Eclipse watched him from one of the benches, studying his form. She never used a bow before, maybe he could teach her. She noticed how Link was starting to slow down, his face contorting into pain. 

“Is the pain coming back?” She was at his side in an instant when he fell to his knees, and he gave her a small nod. Link could tell this was going to be a bad one. Hopefully it would be the last he would have to endure. 

“Alright hero let’s get you back. Kenna should be done with the-” Eclipse froze when her fins started to tingle, her pupils contracted to slits. Link must have felt it too, he stiffened in her grip. 

“Stay close to me. Something’s wrong.” There was a growl in her voice, revealing razor sharp, hooked teeth. He nodded slowly, looking around with her. They started to quickly walk back towards the gate when Link heard the familiar sound of electricity. 

He yelped as Eclipse shoved him forward, Link heard her screaming in agony. He looked behind him, a shock arrow was lodged in her shoulder and she fell, her body spasming, pinkish foam bubbling past her teeth. 

He scrambled backwards, fear gripping his chest as Yiga members surrounded them. A windblade master kicked Eclipse to the side, creeping towards Link. The stench of charred scales and flesh were overwhelming, from the corner of his eye Link saw the injured Zora trying to get up, weak growls escaped her wheezing chest. 

“Hnnngh..D-don’t…Touch…him hnngh…” 

^“Don’t touch him!”^ 

Link whimpered, he was terrified. The pain in his body was becoming more intense, he couldn’t move when one of the archers hit him with a shock arrow. He shrieked in pain, vision going white, his body went rigid from the electric current. 

The windblade master tied Link’s hands and ankles together forcefully, despite his seizing muscles. 

“Link!” 

^“LINK!”^ 

The Yiga threw Link over his shoulder, Eclipse was still trying to get up, snarling in pain. 

“Let…Let him go!” She was kicked again into the wall, the Yiga laughing her as they took Link away. Eclipse struggled to her feet, wheezing and twitching. She couldn’t let them get away! She didn’t hear the gate bursting open, or someone calling her name. 

"Eclipse! What happened? Where's Link?" Sidon was in front of her, he looked horrified at her injuries. Or was it that she was still moving? 

"Link...They-they took him..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||Thoughts||
> 
> *Link signing*
> 
> ~divine voices~
> 
> I tried my hand at conveying sheer panic. Hope I got it.

“Who took him?” Sidon’s heart froze in his chest. Link was gone, Eclipse looked aweful. Kenna had removed the shock arrow from the injured Zora, lightening marks spider webbed their way down Eclipse’s arm, up her neck, across her chest and along her shoulder blades. Kenna was trying to soothe the burns as best she could, Sidon had held her face in his large hands trying to keep her conscious, which wasn’t working too well.

“R..Red….” Her wheezing was getting worse, a deep bruise was blooming along her ribs. “S…Six…” When she tried reaching for her conch, Kenna grabbed her wrist.

“Child there is no way ya can use that thing! Twilight Zora or not, ya ain’t invincible!” Eclipse pulled away from the healer, weakly grabbing the conch from her belt and wobbling to her feet. 

Sidon and Zelda watched, shocked that Eclipse could even move, as the twilight Zora stood a few paces away from them. A heavy rain began as Eclipse lifted the conch to her lips, taking a labored breath and blew into the shell. An eerie, haunting sound reverberated through the Domain, Eclipse’s markings began to glow brightly. The shadows around her began to shift and move, forming into four skeletal hounds and a hoard of shining, flying insects. Sidon’s eyes went wide, the creatures seemed to bow before Eclipse. 

“T..Take…Take them to-to…Link…” She weakly motioned to Sidon and Zelda, the hounds howled in unison, ready to go. Sidon went to speak, but Eclipse snarled at him. 

“Go!” A steady trickle of blood seeped between her fangs. “They..They can’t-cant stay hnngh…In this r-realm for long..!” Kenna ran to Eclipse’s side as she collapsed. Sidon nodded slowly, taking off into a sprint towards the nearest river and diving in. He could see the glow of the insects above the surface, the hounds sprinting a head as they caught Link’s scent. Sidon didn’t know if Zelda was following, and he didn’t care. He needed to get to Link. 

***************************** 

The Yiga had to slow down when the rain started, they weren’t even out of Lanayru yet. The hero slung over the windblade master’s shoulder was still twitching, crying out in pain. 

“Why the hell is this rain so bad?! It was clear five minutes ago! I can’t see a damn thing!“ The blade wielder growled at the omega archer when he started complaining. 

“Keep your mouth shut. We have a long ways to go, and The Master would be very displeased if his new toy were to be broken along the way. So keep moving. We’re cutting through Faron Woods.” 

Link didn’t know what was going on. The pain in his body was so intense, his vision was white, fading in and out of reality. Link was confused, where was Sidon? 

^Where was his mother? Why were there so many hands on him?^ 

What was happening? 

^What was happening?^ 

Link jerked his wrists, crying out again, every jostle to his body caused a burning pain to run rampant through him. He didn’t know how long they had been running, he just knew that when they stopped he was unceremoniously tossed to the dirt. 

^He was tossed onto a mattress, there were voices all around him. He recognized his father. Why was everything so fuzzy? His head was throbbing.^ 

“At least with the rain, those Zora won’t be able to track out scents.” The blade master stared at the writhing boy on the ground, a wicked grin stretching behind his mask. They had to stop and take shelter under an abandoned hut, the storm had worsened when they reached the edge of Lanayru. He strode to Link’s side, kneeling down and grasping Link by his hair. 

^His father yanked his head up by his hair, sneering at his bloodied and bruised face. There were other men around him, all grinning. Link didn’t like it. He was terrified, hurt, bleeding, he couldn’t breathe. His father leaned in close. 

“We’re gonna have some fun, boy.”^ 

“You can’t touch him yet! We aren’t even close to Faron Woods what if the Zora find us? Or worse, that dragon that’s been seen around here!?” The archers were starting to panic, and the blade master scoffed. Omegas. Always so skiddish. 

“I meant it when I said shut the hell up. What the Master doesn’t know, won’t hurt me. Besides,” the Yiga lifted his mask enough to run his tongue along the shaking boy’s neck, “he smells divine…“ 

************************* 

Sidon powered through the water, keeping close to the surface to follow the bugs that Eclipse had summoned. The hounds ran along the edge, somehow able to follow Link’s scent with the unexpected storm when Sidon had lost it. 

The rain was coming down in sheets, along with…Hail? Sidon lifted his head out of the water as he swam. The air was warm, green lightening lit up the sky. How was this possible? He slowed down when the hounds did at a cliffs edge, watching the beasts as they snarled and growled towards the border of the region. 

Sidon could barely see the outline of a shack through the torrential rains. He snarled himself, about to rush down the waterfall when one of the hounds stopped him. He glared at the beast, but followed it’s hollow gaze to the clouds above. 

Three, large shadows could be seen from behind the clouds. One coming from Mount Lanayru, one from Death Mountain, and the fastest moving one was coming from Faron Woods. Sidon worried his lip with his teeth as he watched the shadows move towards the shack. Why would the great dragon’s of Hyrule move in such a way? It was unheard of for them to be in the same place at the same time, but their appearance told Sidon it was night. Were they also the cause of the storm? 

The insects flittered around Sidon’s head, the beasts trying to nudge him forward. The Zora steeled himself, jumping back into the river and thundered down the waterfall. The beasts and insects followed, howling an eerie howl as they ran. 

||Hold on Link, I’m coming!|| 

************************ 

The archers looked away when their alpha began ripping off the hero’s clothing, thinking of anything else to try and block out the shrieks and screams. They had been in Link’s place once. The Yiga Clan held onto the beliefs of the old king of Hyrule, but they didn’t dare try to pry the alpha off the poor boy, fearing death. They knew that the blade master would toy with the champion until his fear was at its peak before he would tear into the boy. 

The blade master pinned Link’s bound wrists above his head, he had freed Link’s ankles to rip away his trousers, his tunic shredded and tossed to a corner. Link was left in his compression shorts. His body was too hot, pain too intense, fear was making his stomach roll. Tears cascaded down his cheeks. 

^Tears cascaded down his cheeks as his clothes were ripped away, there were too many hands on him, the stench of blood and alcohol was strong in the room he was in. He cried for his mother, where was she? Why wasn’t she helping him?^ 

Link sobbed in his panic, mouthing Sidon’s name. Where was he? Why wasn’t he helping him? His mind was racing as the Yiga touched him everywhere. Link tired to kick away, earning him either a slap or a punch. He tried to keep his eyes closed, every time he opened them the area changed between two different rooms. It made him dizzy. He screamed when he felt rough- 

^Fingers dove into the soft folds of his entrance, it was too much too fast. His cries fell on deaf ears, lost to the laughter in the room of alphas. His father was still on top of him, biting Link’s skin as he shoved his fingers painfully deeper. Link tried to focus on something, anything to distract himself. He settled on the raging storm outside, his shriek of pain as the first cock was jammed into his poorly prepared entrance was drown out by a crash of thunder-^ 

The hut shook from a crash of thunder, the blade master was still thrusting three of his fingers into the champion under him. The hero’s scent was driving him mad, and the fear, that glazed, terror filled look in the little Hylian’s eyes was spurring on the Yiga’s rut. Maybe he would do his Master a favor and sample the goods… 

“There’s something outside!” One of the archers was standing near the entrance to the shack, visibly trembling. The blade master sighed, making Link shriek again with a harsh, twisting thrust of his fingers. 

“Then go see what it is. I’m busy…” 

“I’m not going out there! This storm isn’t natural!” 

The blade master snarled, ripping his fingers away from his toy. He was about to rip into the omega when an insect flittered in front of his face. It sparked with electricity. The Yiga was about to slap it away when more appeared, the omegas shouting about running. 

“Don’t be cowards! Their just bugs!” There was shouting as the roof of the hut was ripped away. The Yiga members were too shocked to scream when they looked up. They were greeted with the sight of a large dragon, electric bolts falling from its scales. Two more dragons circled above as the closest one ripped away the walls of the shack. 

They were surrounded. Dragons above, skeletal hounds at all sides. All snarling, the insects buzzing around the scene. A red Zora, the biggest any of the members had seen, stepped between the hounds, it’s lips pulled back in a fierce snarl. 

The only warning the Yiga got was an enraged roar, before the hounds and the Zora attacked. 

^Link couldn’t stop screaming. When his father was done using him, another alpha took his place while his father kept his arms pinned. Link couldn’t breathe, he felt blood and cum running down his thighs, bile and blood started to fill his mouth. He screamed for them to stop, it hurt, he wanted his mother. Link’s father forced him to sit up, a rough grip on his hair. Another alpha held his wrists in a bruising grip. 

“Next time an alpha buys you, you won’t be able to say no.”^ 

Link could hear screaming, but he wasn’t sure if it was his own or from somewhere else. Rain was hitting his face, he couldn’t move. Too much pain. He felt hands on him, something cold on his throat- 

^His father pressed a dagger to Link’s throat, the boy protested. He would be good! He didn’t want to die! Link’s screaming choked off as the dagger slid against his throat-^ 

Sidon gathered Link into his arms, the rain was washing away the blood on him. He watched the hounds and insects disappear, but the dragons remained circling overhead. Sidon’s eyes went wide when Link choked on a scream, he was gripping his throat, struggling more. 

“Link! My pearl, it’s me. It’s only me. I’ve got you now.” Sidon didn’t know what was happening to Link, but the glassy look in his treasure’s eyes scared him. Did Link not recognize him? 

^The roof was torn away, Link heard screaming, there was fire. He couldn’t breathe, what was that gurgling noise?^ 

Sidon was starting to panic. Link’s breathing was becoming more choked off as he struggled. What was he supposed to do?! 

~His memories will kill him.~ 

~You must snap him out of this.~ 

~You cannot let him die.~ 

Sidon went rigid, his gaze shooting up to the dragons. They were speaking to him? 

“What do I do?!” He had to shout over the storm. 

^Link was in water, floating, he was dying-^ 

~You know what you must do.~ 

~Hurry.~ 

~Save him.~ 

Sidon growled in his frustration. Looking back at Link, his struggling was getting weaker, his breathing more ragged. Sidon was in tears, he couldn’t lose his mate…That’s it! 

The prince situated Link in his lap so the little Hylian was facing him. Holding Link around the small of his back with one arm, tilting his head to the side with another, Sidon sank his teeth into Link’s shoulder. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -bond speak-

Pain blossomed in his shoulder, cutting through the panic that clouded his mind. Link’s hands, somehow free now, scrabbled against the smooth surface that seemed to envelope his being. His vision was flickering in and out, it scared him. But those multiple points of pain in his shoulder, it grounded him. It created a connection with, something, someone, Link could feel it. Like a bridge between him and what created it. It felt warm, loving, made him feel safe.

-Breathe, my love, I have you.- 

What was that? It wasn’t a voice. Link…Felt it. Faintly, but he felt it. He tried to even out his breathing, his throat felt raw. When his memories threatened to pull him back into his terrifying panic, the connection smoothed them out. It didn’t smother them like he thought it would. Link tightened his grip on what was holding him, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was to tired to cry out now, the tears just fell freely. He pressed into the solid mass, into what was hurting his shoulder. Link found that this new pain was…. Pleasurable. 

Link’s vision and mind were slowly clearing, the rain was beginning to let up around him. He saw the dragons of Hyrule go their separate ways, and he wondered why they were here. Red scales caught his eye, fins. He slowly ran his hands over them, calming himself a little more before he realized who the scales belonged to. 

Sidon gently unlocked his jaw from Link, moving back to look into his pearl’s eyes. His little treasure looked absolutely exhausted, his face red and tear streaked, an ugly bruise was forming on his left cheek, his right eye was black and blue. Link tried to look around, but Sidon blocked his gaze. 

“You-you don’t need to look, dear heart. You’re safe now, I got you..“ The prince gathered the little Hylian to his chest, trying to warm his naked form. Sidon took in the scene around them. Piles of flesh and pools of water and blood surrounded the two. Sidon didn’t need Link to see this, what he was capable of. 

“We’re going back to the Domain. Go back to sleep darling we’ll be back when you wake-” Sidon flinched when Link shook his head violently, hiding his face in Sidon’s chest with a whimper. Sidon cooed to his pearl, holding him tighter to his chest. 

“Easy, easy Link it’s OK. You don’t have to sleep.“ Sidon gently rubbed Link’s back. “Do you think you could hold onto me? Swimming back to the Domain will be faster than walking….Those bastards managed to get you to the edge of Lanayru…” 

Link pushed himself more into Sidon’s chest, nodding slowly. His whole body ached, but he wasn’t hot anymore. The pain from before had gone. Sidon stood, carefully lifting his treasure with him, and made his way to the nearest river. Sidon waded half way into the water, nuzzling Link when he gasped at the chill, and carefully situated Link onto his back. 

Link held onto Sidon tightly, hiding his face in his prince’s shoulder. He was so tired, his head throbbed. Link just wanted to hide, needed to think, and he could, once back in the one place he always felt safe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Zelda paced in the throne room, ready to go scream at Vah Ruta for the downpour. She couldn’t go after Sidon when he took off, her horse refused to leave the stable. She even tried Nagash, but the black steed almost bit her. King Dorephan watched the Hylian pace, somewhat amused by it. From what he could remember of Zelda before the Calamity, she despised Link. Or at least acted like it. He always wondered if she knew of the boy’s abuse like he and Mipha had. 

Hopefully, the princess knew more than they did. Dorephan had fully remembered Link after the Hylian had freed Vah Ruta, he couldn’t believe it was really him. The boy had gone from the weak, broken little child Mipha had found in Faron Woods to the champion that saved Hyrule. When Mipha brought him home, Dorephan didn’t have the heart to kick the poor boy out. He was so scared, bruised, he flinched when asked for his name. Muzu had wanted to send him away, his hatred of Hylians ran deep back then, but Mipha had begged for a friend, how could Dorephan say no? 

“I should be out there finding him! Damn those horses, damn this rain!” Zelda screamed to the sky, her fists clenched tightly. 

“Calm yourself, princess. Do you not believe Sidon will return with Link?” Dorephan remained calm, and he could tell Muzu had a few choice words to say. 

“I promised him I would keep him safe!” Zelda turned to face the king. “I promised Farosh! I keep failing him. He lost his voice because of me, he almost died because of me, he lost everything because I keep failing!“ Tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes. Zelda wiped them away quickly. She couldn’t break down now, there was time for that later. 

Dorephan gave the princess a quizzical look. Perhaps she only knew as much as he did about Link’s past. The king looked outside to his kingdom as Vah Ruta cried out again. The beast had summoned the rain when Link was taken, and Dorephan could sense Mipha’s sadness in the downpour. He had his guards evacuate the Domain to the underground networks below, they would be safe there, and he could explain later. 

As Zelda had continued her pacing, the rain began to let up. She was prepared to run out and go after Sidon when a shout from one of the guards caught their attention. Dorephan got up from his throne when he saw Sidon slowly making his way down the main bridge, Link tucked close to his chest. 

Sidon looked up when he heard Zelda running to them, and he felt Link immediately press closer. He had covered his treasure as best he could with the scraps of fabric left from the Yiga. 

“Oh thank the goddess! Is he OK? He isn’t hurt is he? My horse refused to leave the stables I couldn’t follow you I’m so sorry-” Zelda was rambling, almost hysterical. Sidon smiled softly at her. 

“It looks to be some minor bruising. He will be fine, princess. Don’t apologise. Link has told me how finicky horses can be, I’m sure he will understand.” Sidon continued to walk, Zelda followed, frowning at how tense Link was. 

“I’ll take him to see Kenna, but I don’t think he wants to see anyone right now…” Sidon trailed off. He could feel how tired Link was through their bond, but he could also sense how confused his pearl was. Sidon gave him that mark without consent, he didn’t know if Link was upset with him or not. But Sidon was ready to give him space if he needed it. 

Zelda nodded slowly. She caught a glimpse of the bite on Link’s shoulder, but the look on Sidon’s face discouraged her relief on the matter. She watched as the Zora prince took her knight to the infirmary. When Link was ready, they really needed to have a long talk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update. Sorry if this seems rushed. Only one more chapter to go. Hope you enjoy.

Link was pissed, to put it mildly.

After Sidon brought him back to the Domain, Madame Kenna had looked him over, healed his bruises, and even healed the bite mark from Sidon, saying that their bond was only half done and it would've gone away eventually without a proper coupling. But he was angry with her too. He was angry at everyone. How could no one tell him about the Yiga Clan’s intentions for him?! If he would've known he wouldn't have gone outside the infirmary, Eclipse wouldn't have gotten hurt….

Speaking of the Twilight Zora, she was the only one Link would allow to speak to him. It wasn't her fault, no one had told her either. She was healing remarkably well for being hit with a shock arrow, though she was only allowed out of bed for a short period of time. Which left Link to his thoughts. His terrible, terrible thoughts.

He had gotten back all of his memories now, and he didn't know what to do with them. His father….his father had hurt him so much, Zelda had tried, and Mipha had been his saving grace. The Zora princess had brought him to the palace one day and begged her father to let him stay awhile. Dorephan agreed, but Link had to go back eventually. Mipha always healed him, always tried to make him smile...Maybe that's why she made him the Zora armor. Or perhaps she just loved him. Link still didn't know if he returned her feelings, but he did love her in a sense of a very close friend.

As for Zelda, he had forgiven her once. He remembered waking up in the Zora infirmary after his father slit his throat. They were alone, and Zelda sobbed apologies to him over and over again. At the time, he simply put a hand on her shoulder and gave the princess a weak smile. He didn't tell her what happened, maybe he should have. It took so long for him to even be remotely healthy after that, to learn sign language, before he started his training as a knight. Even after that, Zelda had treated him as this...Lesser being, only to show some form of caring when he died in her arms.

And Sidon, Sidon was only trying to protect him. He didn't deserve Link slamming the door in his face every time his prince wanted to see him, but Sidon had marked him without Link's consent. Sidon promised he wouldn't, even if it did help Link snap out of that spiraling darkness that almost killed him. He just needed time to get his thoughts in order, but all three of them were going to have a long talk before the celebration.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Sidon and Zelda were beside themselves.

Link had completely shut them out when Sidon brought him back, he refused to see them or anyone else besides Eclipse. He even refused to see Madame Kenna after his exam. Zelda had to busy herself with anything she could to keep herself from barging into Link's room and dragging him out.

Sidon was trying to help with preparing for the celebration, but all he could think about was Link. The prince knew he was to blame as well for how upset Link was, but the mark was the only thing Sidon could think of to snap the Hylian out of whatever was happening to him. When Kenna told him that she had healed the mark, Sidon almost lost it, but he understood. The thought didn't make him feel better though.

The celebration was to happen in a few hours, at dusk. Everything was ready, but there was still no sign of Link.

“We have to go get him. Has he even been eating?” Zelda was pacing in front of Mipha's statue as Sidon stared at the floor deep in thought.

“He'll come around Princess, we can't rush this…” Sidon looked up to watch her pace.

She was about to say something when the sound of a throat clearing made them snap to attention. Link stood with his arms crossed, staring them down. He motioned them to follow him as he made his way down the main bridge. Sidon and Zelda shared a look before following Link.

They made their way to the East Reservoir where Vah Ruta rested in the water. Link stood near the edge, watching the beast. The only sound to break the heavy silence was the gentle lapping of the water. He heard Zelda and Sidon stop behind him, and his ears dropped. He could do this. He was angry, and Eclipse said that penting up all this anger isn't healthy. But part of him felt terrible at wanting to unload everything onto the two people he cared about most. Mostly Sidon, but he cared about Zelda too.

“Link, I-” Zelda had started to say something, but Link stopped her with a raised hand. He turned to them, taking a deep breath, and for once he wished he had his voice.

“ _ Why didn't you tell me about the Yiga Clan?” _ Link had a deep frown on his face.

“We didn't think,  _ I  _ didn't think they would come into the Domain, Link..” Zelda took a step forward as she spoke. “I'm so sorry, I just wanted to protect you.”

“ _ Well you failed. Again.”  _ Link flinched at how harsh he sounded, but he crossed his arms again. He had a right to be angry, didn't he?

Sidon stood quietly by while the two Hylians stared each other down. He knew Link would have words with him next, but these two needed to get everything out in the open.

“Link...I…” Zelda was in tears now. “I couldn't protect you, not from my father, not from the Calamity, not from the Yiga..I keep failing you I'm sorry Link-” She kept babbling apologies to him, hiding her face in her hands. Link twitched an ear, his eyebrow raising. Her father? What did he have to do with anything? Link tapped Zelda's shoulder to get her to look at him.

“ _ What does your father have to do with anything? I only met him when I started my knight training…” _

Zelda's brow furrowed. “My father bought you, for my first rut….you didn't see him?”

Link's ears lowered at this, so that's what his father had meant… “ _ No, soldiers picked me up from my home in Faron. I think they knocked me out, next thing I remember was waking up in your room..” _

_ “ _ Link were they the ones that hurt you?!” Zelda gripped him by his shoulders, her face morphing from sadness to anger. What could she do now? Every one that had hurt Link back then was long dead. Link took a deep breath, telling himself again that he could do this.

“ _ It wasn't the soldiers. My...My father, and alphas I didn't know...They-”  _ Link's hands started to shake, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he tried to tell them, his signing becoming faster. “ _ They beat me. They all took turns raping me. My father slit my throat so I couldn't say 'no’ the next time an alpha bought me, and somehow I ended up here in the Domain…” _

When Link dropped his hands, Zelda quickly pulled the shaking boy into her arms, hugging him tightly. She whispered kind words into his lowered ears as he sobbed into her shoulder. Sidon repressed a snarl. How could someone do those things to Link?! Worse yet, how could a  _ father  _ do that to his  _ child _ ?!

After a few minutes, the two Hylians calmed down. Zelda gave Link another hug before she went back to help with the celebration, the sun almost set, leaving the prince alone with the champion. The silence in the air was heavy, almost suffocating. It was Sidon that decided to break it.

“Link I...I am so sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through all you did, for not telling you about the Yiga Clan's intentions, for marking you without your permission…” Sidon knelt in front of his Hylian, urging Link to look at him. There were still tears in those crystal blue eyes. “I...I didn't know what else to do. You weren't snapping out of it, you-you were dying I think, you almost stopped breathing in my arms-”

Sidon's rambling was cut off when Link threw himself at the prince, hugging him tightly. Sidon returned the hug, his shoulders shaking with a suppressed sob. Link rubbed soothing circles along his Prince's back, pulling away to get his attention.

_ “I already forgave you Sidon. I...Had a lot to think about. I'm sorry I pushed you away…”  _ Link dropped his hands, but Sidon caught then gently in his, pulling Link back for a passionate kiss. The Hylian hummed and pressed into it, blushing slightly. After a moment, the two pulled away, smiling at each other.

“We should get back. The party is about to start.” When Link nodded, Sidon scooped him up against his chest, carrying his most precious treasure back to the celebration. He had a surprise for Link, and couldn't wait to tell his pearl.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't write porn...But I hope I did better this time around. Enjoy!

The Zora people knew exactly how to throw a party.

 

Link looked out in awe over the crowd of dancing bodies. Goron, Rito, Gerudo, and Zora alike, all dancing and to the music. Link was sure there were Hylians as well, but he couldn't see them. It was amazing to see the races together in one place, even more amazing that the Domain could hold them all.

 

Zelda was dancing with Riju, smiling and laughing. Link smiled softly to himself. It was good to see her unwinding, he didn't remember that last time she had a true smile on her face. Link was sipping at his drink slowly. He was surprised when Furosa handed him a Noble Pursuit, smiling at him with a wink. Did she recognize him? Link shrugged it off, searching the crowd for Sidon.

 

Sidon had gotten caught up in greeting the new champions and respective leaders of each race, laughing and carrying on with them. Link smiled a little more. Goddess how he loved Sidon. The way the prince moved, how he talked, everything about the Zora made Link's heart flutter. Link swirled his drink as he reflected on his feelings for Sidon.

 

It wasn't love at first sight, no. Maybe it was Sidon's personality that finally infected Link with these feelings. Not that Link was complaining. He couldn't think of anyone else that he was attracted to. Link just had to figure out a way to convince King Dorephan and Zelda to let him marry Sidon…

 

He was so lost in thought he didn't hear everyone sit for the feast to begin, only when food was placed in front of him did he snap out of it. Sidon took his seat next to his father, watching Link with a slightly concerned look. The knight smiled at Sidon and dug in, making Sidon chuckle at his little treasure.

 

After a few moments and when everyone was settled, Sidon stood, moving to the front of the table, tapping his glass to get the rooms attention. Link looked up, mouth full of food, and watched as Sidon began to speak.

 

“Thank you all for coming tonight! It is with great honor that we house the saviors of Hyrule! Zelda, Link, please join me!” Link shot Zelda a confused look, but she simply grinned at him and ushered him to Sidon's side as the room cheered. The prince beamed down at the two blonds, tapping his glass again to quiet the room.

 

“No words can describe our gratitude, our thanks, for saving the entire kingdom. I speak for not only the Zora, but for all the races, when I say we will do whatever we can to help rebuild this land, and patch up relationships between our people.”

 

Zelda bowed, tears gathering in her eyes. Link bowed with her, smiling.

 

“But your victory is not the only reason we are celebrating tonight.” Sidon cleared his throat, glancing at his father. Dorephan nodded and gave his son a reassuring smile. Link tilted his head at the interaction, Zelda smiling even wider as she stepped back a bit.

 

Sidon turned his eyes to Link. “Link, Champion of Hyrule, Hero of Legend, never have I met such a brave soul. Never have I met someone so courageous, so selfless that you would help people that weren't your own. Even with your memories robbed of you, you never faltered in your quest to rid this land of the Calamity.” Link rubbed the back of his head, crimson dusting his cheeks. “And...Never have I met someone that could steal my heart so quickly.”

 

The room fell silent, save for the murmuring few, as Link felt his cheeks get hotter. He lifted his hands to sign, but Sidon's kept going.

 

“I…” Sidon cleared his throat again, his cheeks turning blue with blush as he fiddled with something in his hands, turning to stand directly in front of Link. “Link, we have been courting for a while now, and you have made me the happiest Zora in the Domain. Whenever you're near me, my heart won't stop fluttering. Whenever you're away from me, my heart aches for your return.”

 

Link felt his ears start to burn, a well of emotions building in his chest. What was Sidon getting at?

 

“I wish for you to stay here, in the Domain with me. Forever, if you allow it Link.” Sidon knelt in front of the Hylian, producing a small box from a pouch at his waist, Link's breath hitched in his chest. “Link, will you do me the honor of being with me for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?” Sidon opened the box, revealing an ornate, silver necklace, a dazzling sapphire inlaid in the middle. A hush fell over the room.

 

Link felt his heart stop, all he could do was stare. Sidon...Sidon wanted to marry him? Sidon wanted to marry him! He couldn't stop the overjoyed tears from falling down his cheeks as a wide smile took over his features.

 

“ _ Yes! Yes yes yes a thousand times yes!”  _ Link quickly wrapped his arms around Sidon's neck, pressing heated kisses all over his lover’s, his  _ fiance’s  _ cheeks. Sidon laughed and pulled Link tighter to him, kissing his treasure back as he gently placed the necklace on Link. The room erupted with cheer, the music playing a fanfare as the floor began to fill with dancing people.

 

Sidon and Link stayed in the middle, lost in eachother as they danced to the music. After a while, the new couple managed to sneak away to Sidon's private chamber. Sidon broke their frantic kissing to look Link in the eyes, smiling at his pearl.

 

“You look stunning Link. I know we should wait till after our wedding...But I don't think I can resist that long-” Link silenced Sidon with another kiss, slipping out of his clothing and backing up onto the bed. He beckoned his prince closer, blushing deeply.

 

“ _ I want you.” _

 

Sidon crawled onto the bed, hovering over Link's form. His treasure’s scent filled the room and made him dizzy. Link wasn't in heat, no that would come later, but it still aroused the Zora like no other scent had before. Sidon nuzzled into the crook of Link's neck, breathing deeply before he started kissing a burning trail down the Hylian’s front. Link whined softly, but Sidon shushed him with a gentle nip to his thigh.

 

“Relax my love.” Sidon grinned up at his blushing fiance before giving a slow, teasing lick to Link's hardening cock. The blond gasped and tightened his fists into the sheets as Sidon wrapped his long tongue around Link's prick, giving agonizingly slow strokes until the Hylian was fully hard and writhing. Sidon ran his tongue lower, licking from the tight ring of Link's ass to the entrance behind the blond’s balls.

 

Link squirmed and panted under his prince, flinching when he felt Sidon's tongue tease that spot he had before. Sidon instantly ceased his licking and lifted his head.

 

“Did I hurt you?” his voice was laced with concern. Link propped himself up onto his elbows, giving Sidon a confused look and shook his head. Sidon searched Link's face before realization dawned over him.

 

“Link have you never explored your body before?” Link shook his head again, flushing with embarrassment, sitting up more.

 

_ “Never had time, not even before I became a knight.”  _ Link bit his lip, staring into Sidon's amber eyes.  _ “You, you're my first...First consensual that is, at least I think…I mean being asleep for 100 years probably makes a difference.” _

 

Sidon's eyes widened. Link's first? The mere thought of being Link's first sent heat straight to his crotch, and it overrided the anger he felt from the fact he would be Link's first  _ consensual  _ partner. All of that was in the past, nothing could change it now.

 

“Oh Link, my sweet, I'm honored to be your first.” Sidon gently took Link's hand in his own, guiding it between the Hylian's legs. Link felt his cheeks burn as he took the hint. He ran his fingers gently over his hole, biting his lip again, before trailing up. Link gasped and felt pleasure jolt through his body as he found his other entrance, slowly rubbing his fingers around it.

 

“That, is what separates you from alphas Link.” Sidon purred into his ear. “When the time comes, meaning when you're ready, you'll be able to bear children..”

 

Link felt his ears burn at the comment. So, he  _ was _ able to give Sidon an heir? He had been sceptical about it, knowing nothing about omegas. Link felt something well up in his chest, an emotion he couldn't place. Wait, when he was ready? Link shot Sidon a confused look, making the prince chuckle as he rifled through a drawer in the stand near the bed, retrieving a small vial.

 

“A lot has changed in 100 years. I asked Kenna to make this for us, it will prevent pregnancy with no side effects. It's amazing really, things like this weren't even thought of back then. But with everything you have been through, and with the recent events...I want to make sure you are comfortable Link. I want the choice to be yours.”

 

Link smiled at his prince, nodding and pulling Sidon into a deep kiss. He pressed the vial more into Sidon's hand as silent consent for Sidon to have him. The Zora rumbled deep in his chest, nuzzling Link to lay back again. Sidon returned to his licking and teasing before he slowly pushed his tongue into Link's entrance, gathering up some of the slick onto a finger and pressing gently against his ass. Link cried out and writhed under Sidon's ministrations. 

 

With how tight both Link's channels were, Sidon frowned. He didn't want to hurt his pearl. The Zora stretched Link as much as he could, before sitting up, grinning at how Link gawked at his cocks.

 

“Are they to your liking, my love? I know it's strange...Perhaps I should have mentioned this before…”

 

Link nodded slowly, gazing at Sidon. His cocks are a deep blue, much larger than Link's own.

 

_ “Just surprised is all.”  _ Link bit his lip as Sidon coated both of them with the liquid from the vial. Sidon didn't expect him to take both did he?! Sidon moved back over Link, kissing his Hylian deeply.

 

“I don't expect you to take both, Link.” Sidon panted into Link's ear, making it twitch. “You choose, love. Guide them how you want them.”

 

Link bit his lip again, heart fluttering in his chest. He reached between their bodies, guiding Sidon's bottom cock to his ass, letting the other rest near his own painfully hard prick. Even with the special elixir, Link didn't want to take any chances for his first time. Sidon nuzzled Link's burning cheek.

 

“We'll take it slow. If you want to stop at any point, tug my fins alright?” Link gave a curt nod, gripping onto Sidon's arms as his prince started to press into him, the head of Sidon's cock pushing past the tight ring of muscle with a pop. Link cried out, tightening his grip on Sidon, his insides clenching down on his cock. Sidon groaned into Link's ear, peppering kisses along Link's face.

 

“Relax darling…” Link took deep breaths to relax his muscles, patting Sidon's arm as a sign to move again. The Zora continued to press heated kisses on Link's cheeks until he was hilted inside the blond. Sidon groaned, Link was so tight, it took all his willpower to not move his hips.

 

Link was already gasping, the stretch hurt, but it wasn't unbearable. Sidon had prepared him well. Link looked down between their bodies, slowly rolling his hips into Sidon's, a moan escaping his lips. Link frowned when he felt something sharp at the base of Sidon's cock, giving his prince a concerned look. Sidon just smiled down at him.

 

“Mating barbs. We won't need them tonight, I'll tell you more about them later.” Link nodded and rolled his hips again, making his prince groan softly. Sidon began a gentle pace, he couldn't take his eyes off Link. To see the knight this way, lost in pleasure, Link looked more stunning. His face was flushed, mouth hung open and panting, a sheen of sweat making his skin glisten in the dim light of the room. Sidon's couldn't contain himself any longer. He picked up the pace, moaning at the sweet sounds Link made.

 

Link clung to Sidon as the pace became faster, harder. He wished he could scream Sidon's name, but since he couldn't, he thought of something better. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. Sidon's hips stuttered as he watched the action.

 

“Link?”

 

_ Please. _

 

Sidon's eyes widened, watching Link mouth the word. A growl bubbles up in his chest as he leans down, sinking his teeth into Link's shoulder. Link cried out from the pain, but it ended on a louder moan as Sidon locked his jaw. Link could feel it this time, the connection, the bond forming. Link felt the muscles behind his navel start to coil, he was so close. Sidon must have been able to feel it. His thrusting became more erratic, the friction of their cocks rubbing together, Link's cries and their bond growing stronger as time was passing, they came apart at once.

 

Link screamed as he came, Sidon growled into his shoulder. As the Zora filled Link, both made a mess of their stomachs. Link could feel the barbs pressing against his ass, and was relieved when Sidon true to his word. His prince unlocked his jaw and lapped tenderly at the wounds. Link had gone limp under Sidon, giving his love a tired smile when Sidon pulled back to stare at him.

 

Sidon leaned down, pressing a gentle, sweet kiss to Link's lips. Link could only hum, too exhausted and sore. It was that good kind of sore and one Link wouldn't complain about. He gasped when Sidon pulled out slowly, the magic of the elixir dissipated the prince’s seed, surprising them both. 

 

Sidon gathered Link gently into his arms, making their way to the bath attached to his room.

 

“I love you, my sweet, sweet Link.”

  
Link nestles more into Sidon's arms, his smile never wavering. His life couldn't be more perfect, what else could go wrong?


End file.
